The Ills Of Modern Man
by MegaGamerPiro
Summary: Okay, this is just an experiment. Tell me if you don't like it, and it will be removed. Strong language, drug use, later sex scenes, violence, death. OOCness on some of the people.


A/N: Not only am I watching too much SOA recently, but this story is loosely based of some shit happening with my Dads old club. I will not give club names or references to real life to protect the innocents tangled up in all the shit. Not that any of them would actually get on this site, but hey, better safe then sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters therein. Yes, that is a word. Don't believe me, get a dictionary.

Chapter 1: Meet The XIII

Axel sticks his head out of the meeting room and motions to Roxas that it's time to come in. Roxas steps into the clubhouse meeting room - a moderate sized room, looking smaller due to the amount of large guys in there - and takes a seat at the end of the table closest to the door. Xemnas, whom is sitting at the head of the table opposite Roxas, has a stern, yet solemn look upon his face. Xemnas rises and looks around the room. Quiet looms and tension rises as he begins to speak.

"The current vote is on whether or not we raise Roxas from Prospect(1) to Full Member." Xemnas crosses his arms across his chest and looks to his left. "What say you Xigbar?"

"Ye." Xigbar tallis his own vote, and continues his minutes(2).

Axel, his legs propped haphazardly on the table before him, looks to Xemnas. "Do you really have to ask? Ye."

Xemnas looks to Xigbar menacingly. "That last remark shall be stricken from the record." Xigbar nods and crosses out his last few words.

"You really know how to be an asshole, don't you?" A smirk crosses his lips as Xemnas shoot him a dirty look.

"On with the vote. Saix?"

An almost evil hiss comes from Saix as he looks to Roxas. "You really think you have what it takes, bad ass?" Roxas simply nods. "Well, I guess I've already had too much fun with you." A laugh rolls around the room at the remembrance of the hell Saix put him through for the past six months. "I say Ye, then." Roxas almost smiles, but retains his composure.

"Alright," Xemnas turns to one of the most backstabbing and villainous of the group, who has a very disapproving look on his face. "What say you, Marluxia?" Marluxia simply turns to Axel, giving him the evil eye. Roxas gulps. Not taking his eyes off Axel, Marluxia lets out a 'Ye' through gritted teeth. Marluxia slams his fist on the table and walks out the door, slamming it behind him.

Xemnas raises his eyebrows at the answer, but shrugs it off and turns to another member. "Prospect?" Leon looks up at his tittle call and nods. "Hn."

Xemnass' smile widens. "Motion is passed." He bangs his gavel, and reaches down next to the table, extracting a black leather vest identical to the ones on the others backs, excluding, of course, Leon. He hands the vest to an ecstatic Roxas. "Welcome to the Brotherhood." The officers remaining in the room pound and slap the table in approval, hoots and hollers resounding. After a few pats on the back to Roxas, the brothers are silenced by an almost ear piercing whistle from Xemnas.

"We still have other business to attend to." The brothers sit in their respective places around the table as Xemnas continues. "Now, first issue, the Officer replacement is coming up. Who all are willing to run?" Instinctively, all the current officers raise their hands. Xemnass' gaze narrows as he looks down the table. "This soon, Roxas?"

Having thought about it long and hard over his prospect period, Roxas has his hand in the air next to a smiling Axel. "I'm a full member now, aren't I?"

Xemnas chuckles, almost sounding evil, and his expression softens as much as possible for the foreboding man. "If you say so." The brothers lower their hands almost in unison as Xemnas carries on the meeting. "Well, looks like we're going to be short one officer anyway." He motions to the almost cracked door frame. "I doubt Marluxia will continue after this. Meeting next week, we'll determine who's in what position. Don't think any of you are going to take MY position though." The room resounds with a soft chuckle from the brothers. "Okay, last issue for the day; when are we having the patch-out party?" 'Hell Yeah's' and more pounding fill the room. Xemnas threatens to whistle again, but the brothers fall silent.

Xigbar looks up at the calender. "Well, Jena is all taken up, but..." He lifts the page. "Chasey is wide open on the 4th." **A/N: Jena Jameson and Chasey Lane are both porn stars.**

"The forth it is then." Xemnas bangs the gavel again. "Meeting adjourned." Everyone hoots again and they all make their ways out the door, some stopping to congratulate Roxas or slap him on the back. After the meeting room empties nearly out, the only remaining brothers being Axel, Xemnas, Roxas, and Leom, Marluxia makes his way back in the room.

"So, the pup is now one of the pack." Marluxia says, baiting Xemnas into a fight, as he takes a long drag off of his half-smoked cigarette. "You think you can handle this, little Rox?" He never takes his gaze from Xemnas.

Before Roxas can make a retort and get slugged in the jaw, Axel chimes in. "The question is, can you handle it, Marluxia?" Never moving from his original position, Axel looks back at a now snarling Marluxia and grins. "He's applying for Officer."

Getting even more pissed, Marluxia, almost red now from anger, grits his teeth. "I've handled this longer than this filth has been ALIVE, I thi-" He is cut off as Axel, quicker than a normal human should be able to move, launches out of his seat, and grabs Marluxia by the throat, slamming him into the wall and raising him off the ground a few inches.

"Don't get me wrong BROTHER," Poison dripping from the last word. "You may be in the same club, but make no mistake. You assault, verbally or physically, my friend, and I will fucking annihilate your sorry ass."

Xemnas slowly walks over to Axel's side and lightly grabs his shoulder. "Let him go, VP. This is... Unbecoming of an officer." Axel half drops, half throws Marluxia to the floor. Marluxia hacks and coughs, spitting a small amount of blood on the concrete floor.

"Hmph. Not worth it." Axel coolly walks out of the room, shrugging his leather jacket a little further forward on his shoulder.

"What the FUCK!" Marluxia says still gasping for air on the floor. "Were you just gonna let him KILL me!?"

"The issue has been dealt with." Xemnas says calmly. "You were out of line. Now, we won't speak of this again will we?" Marluxia begrudgingly shakes his head. "Good. Come Roxas. I have something to show you." Roxas rises and starts walking off after Xemnas. As Xemnas gets out of ear shot, Marluxia looks up to Roxas.

"Roxas." Said blonde pauses by Marluxia. "Don't think for a minute that I'll back you or Axel after this. I simply... owed an old debt to your family."

Roxas stared down at the man on the ground and smirks. "I didn't need your vote anyway." Marluxia growls and looks up at the taller man. "I would have got these anyway." Smugly, Roxas slides his black leather vest over his biker jacket and snaps it into his shoulder straps. The large XIII three piece rocker proudly in place on his back, Roxas walks out of the meeting room, grinning, with his head held high to join his brothers in the Pit.

For seven generations, almost as long as the club had been around, the Hikari's(3) had been part of The Last XIII MC. For seven generations, they had seen their brothers through the worst of times, partied during the best of times, and led the club into a bright future. Blood, sweat and bullets had been drawn for the club in the hours of need, and every successor generation had earned their right to be one of the chosen few. And now it was Roxas' turn. He could proudly stand next to his brothers and father as a member of the Last XIII. He could proudly fly his colors on his back as he road the streets. He could now ride with the pack.

Finding Xemnas was easy enough, considering the Pit consisted only of a large, open garage, a bonfire pit and a few large, old, wooden wire spools with chairs haphazardly strew around them. Xemnas was standing in the garage next to his black Norton, talking to...

Roxas was dumbstruck. As he made his way across the pit, he couldn't hear or see anything but the angel that stood giggling and chatting with Xemnas and a few of the other brothers. She wore a tight leather miniskirt and a dark blue scarf T, her light blonde hair, almost to her ass, shaking lightly as she laughed. She wore knee-high shiny leather zip-up boots, covered almost to her calf in white dust from the caliche on the ground. In her hands she held a small, what looked like a joint, and had a leather purse around her right shoulder. Roxas, finally making his way to Xemnas and the other guys, made himself stop gawking.

"...So... I kicked her in the fuckin' cunt." Roxas was almost taken aback by the words coming out of this angels mouth.

Xemnas smiled maliciously. "Bitch got what she deserved then." The other brothers in the garage were mindlessly chatting about God-knows-what from last week. "Ah, here he is." Xemnas, smiling from ear to ear, grabs Roxas around the shoulders, and pulls him closer. "Roxas, the newest member of the XIII, this is my fiance, Namine."

Roxas, not really hearing anything but her name, reaches out a hand to Namine, swallowing hard. "Nice to meet you." Namine stares at his hand, a look of amusement on her face. Roxas looks down at his gloved hand and notices the thick amount of engine oil on it. Hurriedly wiping it on his already filthy blue jeans, he extends the hand again.

Namine giggles and shakes it. "Nice to meet you, too. Your another Hikari, eh?" Roxas nods, suppressing a blush.

"Yeah, well, I'm not just an honorary, you know." Namine smiles.

"I know. Xemnas has been telling me how bad ass you are." This time, Roxas fails to hide his blush. Namine giggles again and Xemnas lets out a loud laugh at his new initiate.

"Well, we have to get going. Got some green to pick up."

Xemnas straddles his bike and cranks the engine over, helping Namine on, who straps on a helmet. As the two ride away, Namine waves and giggles. "Later, Hikari." Roxas, still dumbfounded, doesn't even notice when Demyx walks up beside him and tries to start a conversation.

Meanwhile, back in the meeting room, Marluxia sits alone at the head of the meeting table, eyeing a 9mm on the table in front of him. Pounding the table, he grabs the gun and rises abruptly, rushing out the door. "Roxas!!!"

* * *

(1) Prospect: In motorcycle clubs, there is a period of probation a member must go through to gain full membership, usually ranging from 6 months to a year, depending on the club.

(2) Minutes: In motorcycle clubs, most of the meetings are loosely based on Parliamentary Procedure. Xigbar is the Sgt. At Arms, and minutes are what the meetings events are called. Need more info? Look it up. Yes, now there is a fic that you must do homework for. *maniacal laughter*

(3) Hikari means light. Just in case you were wondering.

A/N: Okay, this is just an idea I've been messing with. If it doesn't get good reviews, I'm going to pull it and not post the second chapter. This is just an experiment. Oh, and this is the only non-Yaoi I will have posted, so yay.


End file.
